Con Tutto Il Cuore With All My Heart
by AJ-Hardy
Summary: Arianna is John's cousin and John actually gets his cousin a job within the WWE. What does Vince want Arianna to do during Raw. On Hold


Con Tutto Il Cuore (With All My Heart)

Arianna Jemma Cena is from Charlotte North Carolina and is John Cena's cousin. He hasn't seen her in years and now something brings the two cousins together once and for all and it is the WWE. I only own Arianna Jemma Cena.

XXXXX

Chapter 1

Arianna brushed her long black hair into a pony tail. Her soft blue eyes were the most beautiful thing to look at. She looked at her clock that was on the wall and knew it was time for her to go to work. "Awe shit." She said changing her cameo top to a shinny silver one shoulder top. She slipped her cameo shorts off and put on a black leather mini skirt. She put her black leather boots on as well. She headed out towards her silver car and got into it. She knew that her boss wasn't going to be happy about this.

-Hot Spot Club-

Arianna got into work and looked at the brown haired man. "I am sorry Cade."

Cade looked at her. "Why are you late?"

"Traffic jam."

"Well I am lucky that you are here. We got a lot of people here."

"How many?"

"A lot. Just look."

Arianna looked and knew that she was in some trouble. "Aw shit. I'll get right on it." She said quickly and began to work. She walked towards the first table. Three men were sitting there. "Hello. I am Arianna and I am you're waitress for tonight."

"ARIANNA!" Yelled Cade.

"I am sorry I will be right back." She went over to Cade. "Yes Cade?"

"Get up on stage. I will deal with the people at the tables."

"Ok Cade if you say so." She said heading towards the stage. She took a deep breath and got up onto the stage. "Thank you all for coming to Hot Spot. I am Arianna Cena and I am the singer for tonight so I hope you all enjoy this evening."

-Later-

Arianna got off of the stage and saw a man that she hadn't seen in years. Her blue eyes went wide. "JOHNNY!" She yelled.

John came up to her. "AJ? Is that you?"

Arianna laughed. "Yes it is John."

He hugged her tightly. "It is good to see you again. Are you planning on joining the WWE still AJ?"

"I am not sure John…."

"Oh come on AJ. It is fun you know."

"It is John? Last time I checked mama didn't want me to be in the wwe."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah John. She'll throw a damn fit if she found out that I wanted to join the WWE."

"Hey just join AJ."

"I have to meet Vince don't I?"

"Yes." He said nodding his head.

"Then ok. I will try my best."

"Plus I gave him the good rep of you. As long as you can hold yourself up against the other divas AJ you'll just do fine."

Arianna smiled. "Thank you Johnny!" she said hugging him as tight as she could.

John smiled. "Ok cuz I will see you around."

Vince came up to them. "John who is this?"

"This is Arianna my cousin."

Vince looked at her. "This is the fabulous cousin you told me about?"

John nodded his head.

"I hope to see you on Raw Arianna."

"Mr. McMahon I would love to be on Raw only if you are willing to hire me."

"Of course I am."

"You are?"

"Yes Arianna. Welcome to the WWE." He said shaking her hand.

-Monday Afternoon-

Arianna arrived at the Raw Arena. She entered the arena and looked around for her cousin. She knocked on the male locker room.

Shawn Michaels answered the door. "Oh hello there. Who are you?"

"Is John Cena here?"

"Yes he is." He said opening the door farther for her. "Come on in."

She came in and saw John talking to Johnny Nirto and Ric Flair. She came over to her older cousin. "John."

"Arianna. Hey guys this is my cousin Arianna."

Ric smiled. "I though as you were talking about her that she was a guy because you called her AJ."

"Yeah, but that is her nick name."

Jeff came over. "That's a nice ring. What is it?"

She smiled at him. "You can get a closer look if you like."

Jeff got down on his knees and looked at her belly ring. It was a little 'a' and a little 'j' together on it. "That's a really nice belly ring."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Jeff this is my little cousin Arianna."

"Nice to meet you Arianna." He said shaking her hand.

John looked at Arianna. "Are you ready for tonight?"

She smirked. "Yes, I am John."

"Do you remember what you have to do?"

"Yes I remember what I have to do John."

"Ok that's good. You know better than I do."

"John you got to know because you are in it as well."

"Damn it I forgot again." He cursed at himself.

"Hey chill John every thing will be ok."

"Ok. I'll let you go and get ready."

"Of course John." She said leaving the men's locker room. She headed to the women's locker room and went inside.

Lilian Garcia saw her. "You must be the new diva that Vince told us about."

"Yes I am. My name is Arianna."

"Nice to meet you are you ready for tonight?"

"Yes I am."

"So is that what you are wearing out?"

"No of course not."

XXXXX

What will happen during this night of Raw? What does Vince McMahon have planned for John's cousin?


End file.
